1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driving apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD driving apparatus and method that reduces power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have broad applications. With the development of related LCD driving technologies, the LCDs have advantages of lower power consumption, thin thickness and light-weight. LCDs are frequently used in electronic devices such as televisions, laptop computers, and computer monitors. With advantages such as small volumes, low power consumption, and no radiation, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) have already become one of the most popular products in the display market.
However, in order to improve the response time of an LCD, an LCD driving apparatus frequently uses an overdriving circuit to speed up the state transition of the liquid crystal. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an LCD driving circuit of the related art. The LCD driving circuit includes a memory 110, a memory controller 120, and an overdriving circuit 130. The memory controller 120 stores the data of a previous frame into the memory 110. Then, the overdriving circuit 130 reads the data of the previous frame from the memory 110, compares the data of the previous frame with the data of a current frame, and accordingly outputs overdriving frame data. The overdriving circuit 130 speeds up the pixel response time through adjusting the driving signal according to the variations of the frames. This related art keeps on storing each frame into the memory 110 and reading each previous frame out from the memory 110. However, if the gray levels of the frames do not change, the continual and unconditional storing and reading will waste power and do not good to the frame displaying quality.